


kids and their guns

by tvkeshi (DarkStreet)



Series: au: little toy guns [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Absent Parents, Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Chronic Illness, Clansmen, Dying Will Flames, Gen, Half Italian!Nagi, Illegal Activities, Kokuyo lore, M/M, Organized Crime, Parental!Rebon, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Tsunayoshi leaves Namimori, Weird Uncle Verde, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStreet/pseuds/tvkeshi
Summary: After elementary school, Tsuna took himself out of the toxic enviroment of Namimori and made a place for himself in the Kokuyo District where he enrolled in Kokuyo (Goku) Middle a school of baby clansmen and gokudo. Though accustomed to the intricacies of Kokuyo politics, he had no intention of getting involved until an old foe returns to town and threatens what he's tried to hard to build. But this time he has an abundance of reliable associates and two Arcobaleno on his side.In which the Arcobaleno Curse turns the Strongest Seven's Flames against them, Nana is a banker





	kids and their guns

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for a good bit now and I have significantly more lore written than fic. Regardless, I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what everyone has to think :)

A man stood surrounded by six corpses in a dimly lit parking garage. He was unharmed in the attack but he still ached terribly despite his style of ending fights with as few hits as possible. He was currently in Hong Kong and he honestly hadn’t been looking for a fight, this time, but when you contracted for high level members of the Triads, grunts tended to believe that if they defeated him they would gain his position.

It wasn’t true of course, but what else could you expect from people who hadn’t heard of the Arcobaleno. 

He pulled out a balm from the inner folds of his clothing and slathered it over his forearms and hands gritting his teeth until the pain subsided to the usual dull ache.

The ringing of his phone offset the stillness of the night.

“Hello,” he greeted.

“It’s Mammon.”

“While it is lovely to hear your voice, you are not one for social calls.”

“I need to get ahold of Verde,” they must have not been on a private line if they were sticking to codenames.

“Might I ask why?”

“Nono enlisted me in order to get ahold of Reborn when he couldn’t.”

“So, you want me to check up on Verde.”

“He’ll answer the phone if it’s you.” This was not entirely true. Verde ignored and answered calls indiscriminately. The truth was probably related to Mammon’s agreement to not bother Verde on Mafia related matters in exchange for his services – it was more of a pride thing on their part as he knew Verde would have continued regardless just for the challenge just like he did for the rest of them.

“I’ll call once we’re done,” he paused, “I would like to see you again.”

“Maybe next time you’re in Italy you can try to find me.”

“Sounds lovely, see you then.” It was nice to have something to look forward too.

“…thank you, Fon.” 

He hung up the phone and a contented smile flashed across his face. He gave himself a moment to breath. Then, he punched in the familiar number.

____

Lorne McCarthy was hailed as the reincarnation of Da Vinci. He had grown up on a farm in Northern Ireland with the entirety of his family and was entirely self-taught.

When he was nine he got his first chemistry set curtesy of a grandmother never quite belonged.

That was the day his life truly began.

He spent days locked in the shed he had converted into a laboratory.

And despite the backlash from his family, he continued to study and he continued to learn.

Under the codename Verde he began developing weapons and selling them to the highest bidder. 

When he was sixteen he moved to Italy and discovered Flames.

He was twenty-nine when he was cursed, when _they_ were cursed.

A man they would later refer to as Checkerface had appeared in his laboratory unannounced and offered him a contract working with a team of the strongest flame users in all of Italy, if not the world.

They all knew from the start that it was too good to be true. They were the strongest, yes, but they knew the world wasn’t ready for individuals of their caliber.

But, with ferocity only hope can inspire, they completed the missions given to them.

Their Sky – who was so warm and so kind – betrayed them all. She had known from the beginning what would happen to them and the lives they would be forced to live. Their time was stopped and their flames were mutated. 

They all had to adapt to the consequences of being the strongest and they all had to come to terms with what it would mean for the future.

For several years they scattered to the wind unable to cope with seeing the each other brought down. After he had fled Italy he had moved to Russia for several months before he froze and moved down to Japan to defrost. 

Lorne had lived in the Kokuyo district of Namimori for nearly fourteen years and almost everyone knew who he was regardless as to whether or not he actually remembered them – he was terrible with people. However, if he entered Namimori – something he had only done once – people tended to avoid him like the plague. 

And without a hint of self-deprecation he could say it made sense. His face was in a perpetual state of five o’clock shadow, his clothes were always rumpled, and his hair looked like he has an unfortunate accident with chlorine. 

He never went over to Namimori

Viper had been the first to find him looking gaunt and frightened. They confessed that they were unable to cope with the side effects of the curse as well as the others, how their illusions were turning against them. 

His genius mind came up with an unpleasant solution. He had to disclose his location to another. Meaning, he had to call Fon. With Fon’s Storm Flames, he was able to develop a medication that utilized the disintegration factor to manage the excess of Flames. 

He did it willingly and for free.

This ultimately led to him creating similar suppressants for the others. They wouldn’t cure them, but they would lessen the burden.

He may have been against his character, but these people were his Famiglia and they were all in the same boat. 

Besides, the Lightening Guardian is the shield that protects the Famiglia.

___

Renato had been the last of Arcobaleno to stumble into his lab.

He hadn’t asked for any treatments – which Lorne provided anyway because of the obligation he felt when he saw the state of the World’s Greatest Hitman – and even after Lorne developed his treatment, he stayed.

Renato had stayed with him for several months before dropping off the face of the planet only to return four months later. Lorne had been – justifiably – pissed. After an excessively passive aggressive discussion it was agreed upon that if Renato had decided to make Kokuyo or more specifically Lorne’s house his base then he had better damn well tell him if he was doing to vanish for an unprecedented amount of time. 

More specifically, Lorne had told him that if the World’s Greatest Hitman couldn’t manage to at least leave a note, not to blame him when he found himself passed out in a ditch. 

Instead of Renato telling him to go fuck himself, he had just stood there shocked before nodding. With reasoning he wouldn’t understand until much late, Renato had spent the rest of the day watching him out of the corner of his eye.

___ 

Lorne collapsed into his armchair with a sigh and propped up his leg. He was nearly asleep when his phone rang.

It was set on the most annoying song as a means of getting him to actually pay attention to the thing. 

“I’m alive,” he answered without checking the caller.

The man on the other end chuckled, “While that is indeed good news that is not the purpose of my call.”

“Oh?” 

“Next time you see Renato tell him to stop dodging Viper’s calls.”

Lorne absentmindedly picked at a scab on the back of his hand, “What makes you think I’ll see him first?”

“We both know how much time he spends in Japan.”

“What do they need him for anyways?”

The man sighed, “Viper has been trying to get a hold of him for the past week or so, something to do with Vongola.”

“He’ll show up eventually,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Just please tell him,” the phone cut off.

Groaning, he returned the phone to his pocket and propped up his other leg.

“They wouldn’t have to bother me if it weren’t for you, you know.”

Dressed in a half buttoned shirt and gaudy yellow sweatpants, Reborn was leaning casually against the wall across from him and, with his hat nowhere to be seen, his hair was a mess.

“You know that’s not true. One of us calls you at least twice a month. Have to make sure you haven’t wasted away down here.”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am, in fact, a grown man.”

“Grown or not, Prufissuri, you’re a wreck.”

“Why are you avoiding them, Renato? I’d say it isn’t like you… but it is entirely in character. Regardless,” he motioned for the man to explain.

“Teo’ has a job for me,” was all he gave in way of an explanation.

“He can’t force you to take it.”

Renato barked a laugh, “No one can make me do anything.”

“What does he want you for? I’m assuming you know.”

“Of course and I also know that I’m the only one he trusts to do it.”

“You’re going to take the job, obviously, but you’re making him sweat, why?”

“Because I want to the kids be kids a little longer,” he frowned.

Lorne furrowed his brow, “So it’s been decided.”

Renato shook his head, “It’s not official, yet. But his decision is made.”

“Would you like to hear my unwelcome opinion?”

Renato nodded.

“I don’t like it. Our kids are still civilians. But if he waited a few years…” he trailed off as realization dawned.

“If he waited a few years they would be up to their necks in local conflicts. ‘Teo ‘s getting old. He knows he can’t fight that kind of loyalty.” He sighed and feigned casualness as he started to slip down the doorway.

“Honestly,” Lorne shook his head, “If you’re going to pass out, please try to make it to the couch. You’ll be a pain if you wake up on the floor and you know full well I can’t lug you over there.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I think it’s passing.”

“Did you fight on your way here?”

“Apparently foreigners are now discouraged.”

“Since when?”

Renato was sitting completely on the floor .

“Since – “ 

“For the love of – just get your ass on the couch.”

The other man’s eyes were closed and he was leaning heavily against the wall.

Lorne glared at him, “If I could get up I would kick the shit out of you.”

____

Lorne wheeled himself to his lab with Renato trailing behind, still looking faint.

“I would make a comment about not exerting yourself this close to your treatment, but you probably wouldn’t listen. However, I will ask what the hell caused you to resort to Flames in the first place,” he scowled pulling around to a fridge and pulling out a vial. 

“There was a Lighting user shielding them. It wasn’t a difficult fight and it only took a couple Flame charged bullets.”

“It took Reborn – the World’s Greatest Hitman – several bullets to take down a couple of thugs.” Lorne drawled sticking a syringe in the vial.

“Even I can’t take out eight people with a single bullet charged or not,” he scoffed. “Besides, I wouldn’t have bothered shooting them if they were thugs.”

“They were trained?” he pulled out the needle and set the empty vial down. “Give me your arm.”

Renato rolled up his left sleeve, “Basic hand-to-hand. One of them had a knife wasted on them.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He paused with the needle poised.

Renato frowned slightly, “They had the limited Flame training you find in clansmen. But they weren’t at the level of any of the Flame active clansmen or civilians in Kokuyo _or_ Namimori.”

“I’ll call Tsuyoshi while your recovering,” he grabbed Renato’s forearm. “Ready?”

Renato rolled his eyes, “You always do it while I’m talking any-“ He grimaced as the condensed Flames traveled into his body.

“Grab my chair. We’ll head back to the living room and you can collapse on the couch.”

From what Lorne had been told, the process was excruciating. It was so terribly, in fact, that Fon himself had cursed at him in several different languages. He hypothesized it was because of the foreign flames being forced into their systems. 

In all honesty, Renato’s reaction only appeared to be the easiest because he was a prideful bastard – Lorne knew how much it took out of him. He believed Viper to have the easiest time with the injections due to their familiarity with Fon’s Flames and their relief at having it work. Lal didn’t bother with Lorne’s work but she made Colonello undergo periodic treatments to temporarily restore feeling in his body – even if it was only partially – which resulted in limited movement for about a day afterwards.

Lorne himself never used the Flame treatments he had developed. He had tried it once and was in agony as the Cloud Flames worked in his legs. Coincidentally, Skull had been the one to find him convulsing on the floor of his lab. Skull had managed to pick him up and get him to the master bedroom. He had waited for Lorne to recover and then lectured him about how a man his height should not be so light – the kid had grown more comfortable with him over the years.

Skull’s reaction was probably the worst; he usually threw up then slept for several days. Fortunately, he knew how to take care of himself after he woke up. Lorne had absolutely no talent in the kitchen and, when Renato was not around, lived off of instant coffee and frozen meals.

Once Renato was situated on the couch, Lorne managed to put in one of the man’s rom-coms because he wasn’t a total bastard.

_____

“Take-Sushi, how may I help you?”

“It’s Verde, Tsuyoshi,” Verde sat in his chair next to the couch were Renato was sleeping..

The line went static for a moment before the man’s voice retuned.

“What’s the problem?”

“My _guest_ was attacked on his way here yesterday. In broad daylight. Apparently, foreigners are no longer welcome in Kokuyo.”

“Oh?”

“They were weak but trained in the usual Clan style.”

“Any Clan member would have known to steer clear of him, even if they were low tier.”

“It’s likely that they are from outside of the Clans. Probably thugs someone picked up and trained to do their dirty work.” 

He looked over to Renato to make sure he was still breathing. Under normal circumstances, he would assume that the man was feigning sleep to eavesdrop but this time he knew he would actually have to relay the conversation – it was going to be a pain.

“The question is who.”

“Knowing that the Council has permitted my Famiglia to have a presence her and knowing that those in charge of Namimori bear no grudge against us, it narrows it down to one.”

“Mononobe-kun.”

“That’s what I thought. After that stunt he pulled seven years ago, he’s probably out for blood. I’m surprised he was allowed to return. Mononobe was furious when she sent him off.”

“She’s getting old and he’s nearly of inheritance age. It’s tradition to bring the Clan together when choosing a successor. It’s like that in Italy, no?”

“It is,” he agreed.

“I’ll look into this mess and call you if I come across anything useful.”

“I appreciate it.”

He hung up the phone and Renato was still breathing. 

_____

Elementary school was a place of wonder – for some children. Sawada Tsunayoshi loathed his time spend in the institution known as Namimori Elementary School. 

He had always been different.

And other children capitalized on that.

So what if his hair was a frizzy mess.

So what if he didn’t learn the same way.

So what if he was uncoordinated.

Dame-Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna. No-Good Tsuna is what they called him every day for six years.

He only had three friends that made it bearable. Two of which was several years older and the other didn’t even go to the same school. 

Kyouya spent most of his time beating hooligans while Tetsuya made sure he didn't go too far; they didn't talk much during school leaving him alone during the day.

They had met through Nana who was good friends with Kyouya's mother, the Soga Clan Head, and practically lived at their house when he was younger and then Kyouya had befriended Tetsuya when they were eight and everyone's worries of him ending up dead in a ditch were dissolved.

Yamamoto Takeshi he had met at Take-Sushi when he was four - they immediately hit it off and had been glued to the hip ever since. Unfortunately, Takeshi lived in downtown Kokuyo and therefore did not attend the same school. 

His mama - Antonia Sawada nee Feliz - was the manager of Namimori’s largest bank and was rarely home, frequently leaving him to his own devices – something that lead to him living more with his friends than with his mom. He knew she loved him but he also knew that she thought he could handle it after all “it’s just a phase” and “kids will be kids”. She didn't expect him to go to a great middle school and end up in Tokyo U. She didn't really expect anything from him. And maybe that was worse than if she did.

His father worked for some shady company overseas and was rarely home. He was a very lively man and was much too loud for Tsuna’s taste. It had been five years since he last saw him – despite him returning to Namimori several times during that period. Whenever he caught wind of his father returning he made himself scarce. The man was more than happy not to intervene with his life and was just happy that “his son was so popular”.

After elementary school, most students transferred into Nami-Middle but wanting nothing more to do with his peers than absolutely necessary, Tsunayoshi enrolled into Kokuyo Junior High with Yamamoto Takeshi. 

And if he had to wake up earlier or spend less time at home, so what?

Kokuyo was much different than Namimori despite the fact that they were officially categorized as the same city. The city had been split into the two districts in the late Nara period shortly after the island of Hirado was named. 

And while Namimori was practically run by the Disciplinary Committee – and always had been – Kokuyo was run by a council of members that headed various clans throughout Japan. The only things the places had in common were their populations of individuals with questionable backgrounds. However, there was a rule that governed over both districts: you take care of your own.

____

“Why do you bother coming to school if you aren’t going to attend class, Yoshi-kun, Moto-kun?”

Tsunayoshi sat leaning against the fence that lined the roof with Takeshi’s head in his lap. He nodded his head in a halfhearted greeting.

“Ah, Toshio- _dono_. Isn’t it nice outside today?” Takeshi smiled his eyes still closed.

It was late November and at mid-day it was just warm enough to not be considered freezing. 

“Nakahara-sensei requested that I collect her wayward students before they ‘get into trouble’,” he sighed. “Do you realize that you are the only students not in class right now?” 

“You’re not in class either Toshio-kun,” Tsuna reminded. 

“I’ve been looking for you all morning,” he countered. Toshio was of average height with short curly hair. His blazer was rumpled and his tie was loose despite his shirt being buttoned properly and he was shivering from the cool air.

Takeshi barked a laugh, “Of course, of course. We are so very hard to find after all.”

The corners of Toshio’s mouth twitched upward ever so slightly – knowing he had been caught – before he turned to leave, “You have ten minutes.”

Kokuyo Middle School or rather Goku-Middle was infamous for its population of delinquents; for students that were the next generation of gokudo - yakuza. While the students didn’t have the highest test scores or nationally recognized sports teams, they secretly boasted the cleanest campus, the highest attendance rates in west Kyushu, and the largest percentage of students transferring to high school. 

Despite this, Goku-Middle was ultimately a school of delinquents and baby yakuza. The entire school functioned on convoluted – yet strict – hierarchy with third year Abe Toshiro – the heir to the Abe Clan – at its head and when he transferred to high school, he would train then appoint another student. Underneath him was a student council made up off students from branch families of major clans with the occasional unaffiliated student. The student council appointed Committee heads to oversee clubs and assist with event planning. The hierarchy itself was the reason the school did as well as it did. The entire school basically functioned on what was generally referred to as the ‘or else’ policy. You behaved ‘or else’. You attended class ‘or else’. You respected the teachers ‘or else’. And so forth and so on. This of course only applied to classes and other areas of learning, the hallways and courtyards were free game. 

Goku-Middle was a place where students learned how to live in the real world. And like in the real world, every student in the school had a role. One’s place was usually determined in your first year.

Initially, Takeshi and Tsunayoshi had been targeted due to their relationship with Hibari-Soga Kyoya as his Clan was at odds with the previous head’s family. They were frequently jostled in the hallways and it eventually got to the point that they would have to arrive at school early, spend their lunch in the classroom, and leave late. However, this only lasted a month or so before Takeshi got sick of being harassed. 

He went up to the head and promptly got his ass handed to him. 

Despite the epic failure that was Takeshi fighting with his fists, it seemed to gain him some respect and he and Tsuna got left alone. 

Tsunayoshi much preferred not being harassed and their school lives became much quieter.

It was later that year that they became acquainted with Abe Toshio. He had accidentally bowled Tsuna over on his way to the student council room and instead of accepting his apology Tsuna had just picked himself up and walked away.

Toshio then spent months thinking that Tsuna hated him. 

At the closing ceremony – when Toshio was being officially appointed as the head, a group of students got a bit too wound up and the ceremony basically became a brawl – most people just left and as long as there wasn’t any property damaged the teachers didn’t care. Long story short, they ended up hiding out behind the auditorium together. Tsuna because it was much too loud and he most definitely did not want to be part of what could be compared to a bar fight and Toshio because ‘you shouldn’t harm the people you’re supposed to be looking after’.

Takeshi found them a bit later and they eventually ended up walking to the convenience store together.

They still weren’t friends per se but they got along alright and he gave them a key to the roof. It all kind of worked out in the end.

Tsuna looked skyward wistfully, they would have to move soon and he had math to attend.

He wasn’t the best student but he wasn’t the worst either. Sure it wouldn’t hurt if he studied more but he was content with his grades. 

Takeshi had better grades than him – not by much – but that was only because he actually turned in most of his homework where Tsuna usually forgot even if he actually completed the assignment.

Their homeroom and history teacher Nakahara-sensei was strict but wonderful. She had been raised in the main Nakahara family despite being born to a mistress and she later moved down to her mother’s home island of Kyushu and made a place for herself in Kokuyo.

Tsuna thought she was amazing. She was a veritable treasure trove of information and he had learned more about the inner workings of the clans interwoven in Kokuyo’s culture than he ever thought possible. And she taught in such a way that he was able to follow along and actually succeed.

Tsuna stood pushing Takeshi off his lap. He groaned before joining Tsuna and following him back into the building.

They wouldn't say they were popular, but everyone knew them. Whether it was because of their first year or because they were often seen with Toshio or even a fact that Takeshi carried a bat with him everywhere they went - his dad wouldn't let him carry a sword around - no one could be sure. But for whatever the reason everyone knew them and they were often greeted by people they had never actually spoken to before.

It was nice.

There was no Dame-Tsuna in Kokuyo. Here he was Yoshi-kun and he fit in perfectly.

____

Tsuna shook the snow of his jacket before entering the building with Takeshi on his heels. Even inside their breath was visible and their noses remained red.

“Are you sure she’s here?” Takeshi whispered.

“She should be.”

“Why are we chasing after her anyways?”

“It’s supposed to freeze tonight and she’s fragile,” Tsuna responded.

Takeshi barked a laugh that echoed throughout the building. The laugh was followed by a large crash and Takeshi immediately pushed Tsuna behind him.

Tsuna started when something suddenly brushed past him.

“Maow!”

Maow was a ridiculously fluffy white three-legged cat that had claimed Lorne as her master. The cat had had followed Lorne home one day and just kind of kept coming back. 

Maow meowed as Takeshi scooped her into his arms, “Let’s get you home, Neko-chan.”

The streets of Kokuyo were quiet as the pair made their way downtown. It was much too cold to be spending any more time than necessary outdoors and the people they did see were walking much more quickly than normal. 

Kokuyo- especially downtown Kokuyo - was a place that parents in Namimori warned their children not to venture. The city itself was well maintained and people were generally friendly but Kokuyo in its entirety was a place for criminals and where high ranking clansmen and women sent their children to establish allies. All in all it was a terribly seedy place. Clean but seedy.

With gloved fingers, Tsunayoshi punched in the door code and let himself into Lorne’s house. 

“Anyone home?” he called.

The pair entered the house splitting up to search for its occupant after calling and hearing no response.

“You’re here,” Lorne nodded without looking up from his reading.

Renato chuckled from where he was lounging on the couch, “Are you surprised?”

Tsuna shook his head.

“Did you find him?” Takeshi shouted from another room.

“In here!”

“When did you get in?” Takeshi asked as he entered the room and sat the cat down.

“Yesterday afternoon.” 

Tsuna lifted the man’s legs so he could sit on the couch. Renato promptly dropped them back down across his lap.

“How are you feeling?” Takeshi asked as he plopped himself down in the chair across from Lorne.

“Better than usual,” Renato flashed a thumbs up and closed his eyes.

“Really?” He looked to Lorne.

“He and I have very different opinions when it comes to his optimum health.”

Tsuna frowned.

“Granted he just underwent treatment and has the potential to get worse,” Lorne turned a page in his book.

“Way to be a mood killer, ossan,” Takeshi remarked and Tsuna glared.

Lorne was entirely unimpressed, “You’ve never even been to Osaka, Take-chan.”

“You were gone longer than usual, oji-san,” Tsuna was quick to change the subject before Takeshi and Lorne got into an argument. 

“Ah, you do realize I don’t actually live here, right?”

“That doesn’t mean you should stay away for so long.”

Renato hummed in response, “I suppose.”

For several minutes all that could be heard was the turning of pages.

“How long are you staying?” Renato opened his eyes and turned his head to face Takeshi.

Lorne paused in his page turning to listen, curious.

Renato paused in thought, “Three months minimum.”

“That’s not very long, oji-san.”

“Maybe not, but it may become longer…” he trailed off and Lorne looked over to him with a slight frown.

“You brats need to be careful on your way out. Some people may not appreciate you hanging around us.”

“What happened?”

In an uncharacteristic display, Renato rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We have reason to believe that Mononobe Norio had returned from his _holiday_.”

Tsuna froze.

Lorne closed his book and giving the room his full attention.

Takeshi looked positively murderous, “He wasn’t supposed to come back. He was _exiled.”_ He stressed.

“You think we don’t know that, brat,” Lorne snapped.

“Apparently, Mononobe Chiyo will soon be training a successor and by Clan law all eligible family members are to return to the main house for the proceedings,” Renato elaborated.

“But he’s not old enough to be eligible,” Tsuna looked pale in the face.

“He turns 25 in eight months. He has just enough time to gain support and rebuild his little empire.”

“If by little you mean a majority of his generation,” Takeshi muttered darkly.

“Brat,” Lorne warned.

“No matter what happens, Tsunayoshi, you need to remember you are no longer the defenseless child you were when he found you. And if push comes to shove, you have a Family of people willing to fight on your behalf,” he motioned for Tsuna to lean over then pat his head. “Alright?”

Tsuna looked at Takeshi who nodded in agreement.

“Alright.”


End file.
